dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jacob Barrymore
|Race = Human|Gender = Male}} Jacob Barrymore (ジェイコブ バリモア, Jeikobu Barimoa) is the member of American Team like Z Fighters did, he's first appears on TV special movie, ''Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu''. He's close friend of Patrick, Freddie Garrett, Joshua Jackson and Shawn Spencer. He's the husband of Olivia and the father of Toby and the paternal grandfather of Ben. He's also the grandfather-in-law of Erica and grandfather of Dylan, Josh and Trina. Appearance Jacob Barrymore is the young child and young man of a tall, slim build and above average height with a slender yet frame athletic well-muscular physique. Over the course of the series and movies, he's has blue eyes, fair skin complexion and yellow-blond, spiky hair. He's does a strongly striking resemblance to his son, but Toby has his mother's eye color. In his childhood with his friends as the American Team like Z Fighters did, he's wears a white, navy green or black t-shirt that had either an Barrymore clan symbol or fire symbol on the front, while also wearing a pair of shorts. He would also wear an orange hooded vest (that had pocket holders added to the front of the vest) with a dark blue t-shirt inside the vest along with wearing gray pant that had pocket holders added on it, and blue boots. Jacob's most prominent physical characteristics, however, are the whisker marks on his face. Jacob's most regularly mentioned trait before the second half of the series which easily provoked him was his short stature for his age. After the time skip like Shawn, he had a memorable significant growth spurt which made him taller than his team-mate, Esmeralda and Denise. By the end of the battle with Wizard Babidi, Pui Pui, Yakon, Dabura and Majin Buu, Naruto had grown to be nearly his father's height, and two years later was among the tallest of his generation. By the time of the Spencer Clan Massacre, Jacob's height was a full head over his wife, Olivia. In Dragon Ball series, Jacob's outfit consisted of an orange gi tracksuit with blue on the upper shoulders area as well as around the waist, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, a red Barrymore swirl crest on the back, a large white collar, short sleeved black undershirt, orange sweat pants with a twin swords holster attached to his right knee (due to being right-handed), blue boots with black soles, and a blue headband. In his teen years at age 17, Jacob's outfit underwent modification after being worn to shreds during his training with Shawn. The outfit retained the orange color as well as the white (without the tassel) and red swirls, but the jacket was much more form fitting with the blue parts changed to black and the color extending from around the neck and shoulders, down the front and sleeves. The metal portion of his forehead protector had moved to a longer black bandanna, dark orange sweatpant and he wore black boots instead of blue. Jacob occasionally was seen wearing a navy green T-shirt with a fire symbol and white shorts on casual days or his off-duty days from missions. During his battle with Mega Buu, Jacob briefly sported a short-sleeved red coat with a black flame pattern along the hemline and carried a large summoning scroll on his back. Two years after the battle with Babidi, Pui Pui, Yakon, Dabura and Mega Buu, Jacob grew taller again with his hair cropped short and moved the metal portion of his forehead protector to a simple black elastic headband. He wears a black uniform-style jacket with an orange zipper that features several buttons on the waist and sleeves, allowing him to fold up the left sleeve and rear coattails, giving him easy access to the pouches on the back of his belt. He wears a red armband with an Barrymore crest on his left arm. While off-duty, Jacob wears an orange hooded sweatshirt and black and orange shorts with shoes. He initially wears a teal light blue striped scarf that his late mother had made him, but later dons a long red scarf that was knitted for him by Olivia. When he and Olivia got married, Jacob was seen wearing a traditional black wedding kimono with a rose put on his outfit by Freddie. As a husband and father, he now wears an orange sweatshirt with black stripes, along with black pants and boots. Before the Spencer Clan Massacre on Spencer World, Jacob has a pair of gray slippers that he wears whenever he is at home. Including during the end credits when Jacob is seen with his wife and son. He's continued wore his majoir attire during his fight with Mega Buu and death is a black sweatshirt with orange stripes, a pair of dark orange sweatpants and black boots. Personality Jacob Barrymore is a loud, cheerful, happy, energetic, curious and stubborn. This make others believe that he is similar to the First Emperor. Whenever frustrated or excited, he would end his rough past. Jacob has a number of childish traits, like keeping his money in a green frog wallet, being a very picky eater (he almost exclusively eats chicken ramen noodle favor everyday and is a frequent customer at the Ramen Noodles shop), but he has a sweet tooth when he ate gum during his childhood along with being afraid of ghosts and other monsters. He hated waking up to early in the morning but gets uses to it when reached nineteen years old. Ironically Jacob also gets shy, for example before his wedding Jacob found it hard by asking Freddie to attend the event as his father. He even admits that he wants to tell these certain things with Olivia, because he doesn't want to tell anyone else except for her and Freddie. Biography Background Jacob Barrymore is born on Dragon Ball Z Majin Buu Saga He's mentioned by Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu He's mentioned by Power Manga and Anime Jacob Barrymore is the Films In Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - Transformations Unlock Potential Video Games Appearances Jacob Barrymore is the playable character in the video games appearances include: Battles Movies Trivia * Jacob's name means Japanese name (ジェイコブ or Jeikobu) is in Biblical the meaning of the name Jacob is: That supplants, undermines, the heel. * In Hebrew the meaning of the name Jacob is: He grasps the heel. Supplanter. * In American the meaning of the name Jacob is: That supplants, undermines, the heel. * It is of Hebrew origin, and the meaning of Jacob is "he who supplants". Also possibly from "la-aqov" (hence Yaakov) meaning "to track or follow". Biblical: the son of Isaac and Rebekah and twin brother of Esau. Jacob fathered 12 sons and a daughter, who became the ancestors of the nation of Israel, the name Jacob himself received after wrestling with an angel. Senator Jacob Javits; actor Jake Gyllenhall. * In Scottish, the name Barrymore means is derived from barry, pointed object. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Kaylah's friends Category:Swordsmen Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Doctors Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Z Fighters Category:Characters who died early Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased Category:Orphans Category:Ninjas